


Aftermath

by Spike_1790



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spike_1790/pseuds/Spike_1790
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4- Superstar. Everyone loves Jonathan, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

Spike groaned as his hand sped up. After that little confrontation with Jonathan and the slayer earlier, he had a not so little problem to take care of. Okay, so he’d been achingly hard from the second he’d laid eyes on the man. But so what? Everyone loved Jonathan. He was the coolest guy _ever._ And he didn’t treat Spike like he was worthless. And given the circumstances of late- the chip, being abandoned by Dru, being dumped by _Harmony_ of all people- that was actually a turn on. Plus, the boy was obviously a bit bent. He had proved that a few nights ago, letting Spike get both of them off, bringing them to knee-weakening mutual orgasms.

But that was before, and this was now. Spike turned his attention back to the screen. The film only had a few minutes until the credits began rolling. He knew because this was the fifth time he had played the video back in the last two days. He was amazed both at how good Jonathan looked in that leather coat and how well the kid could act. Spike didn’t want the film to end. When the video stopped, the television would go back to playing the last channel he’d been watching, and there was no way he wanted to watch that Britney Spears bitch hanging on Jonathan’s arm. Well, not while he was trying to wank, anyway. Just her presense was enough to corrupt that perfect being, in Spike's opinion.

The familiar tingling in his balls announced the impending rush of orgasm, and, desperate as he had been, he still wanted to drag out the pleasure, make it last as long as possible. One finger slid between the pale globes of his ass, slipping into the tight ring of muscle, forcing a delicious moan from his throat. And then he was cumming. Spike screamed Jonathan’s name as the thick jets of cum shot from the sensitive head of his cock, splashing on the leg of his jeans and onto the crypt floor. Sated, relaxed, Spike closed his eyes, panting for unneeded breath until he slipped into a sleep full of dreams of Jonathan.

***

A week later, everyone in Sunnydale had seemingly forgotten all about the spell. Jonathan had gone back to being a nobody, and not even the Scoobies seemed to be able to remember the details of what had happened. That, or they were doing a convincing job of pretending to forget, which given what had happened was probably for the best. For his part, Spike was still in the process of losing the memories of what had happened. He figured that, being something other than human, it would just take a little longer to wear off. Slumping down in the stolen chair in his lonely crypt, Spike turned on the television. The video he had left in the machine started up. His eyes widened in horror.

From outside the crypt, Jonathan cringed and scurried away at the anger in Spike’s shouting voice.

“Bloody hell! I’m never gonna be able to watch The Matrix again!”

  



End file.
